


Under control

by ClaireScott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNAFU. Marv, the demon, takes control over your mind and has a really evil plan, fucking asshole he is. But he makes the "do-not-monologue"-mistake and everything's going to be good. Better than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under control

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for all the horrible mistakes.

Okay, you think, in the moment you’re able to think again. This hunt didn’t go well. SNAFU.  
You feel you’re tied up on a chair and you hear a painful moan on your right. You manage to open your eyes, trying to sort out where you are. First one you see is Marv, the demon you wanted to send back in hell forever. He’s grinning down on you.  
“Hey there, princess, thank you for joining our party. Finally. We were a bit worried and we’ve just discussed starting without you. But now you’re back. How do you feel, honey?”  
“Fuck you…,” you hiss and he clicks with his tongue condemnatory.  
You see Sam standing on a pillar, tied up, of course. Dean’s sitting on your right, he pulls on the rope that bind him.  
“I’m always one step ahead…,” Marv smiles self-satisfied, “And you still don’t know why, right?”  
Dean shakes his head, mumbling something really rude. Marv’s grin goes wider, brighter, bigger than ever. God, how you hate Marv, this son of a bitch.  
“Sam!” Marv turns around, “My friend! Do you know how your brother calls (Y/N) from time to time? Yesterday evening, for example?”  
Sam squints his eyes, but he doesn’t answer.  
“Obedient. Little. Slut. Yeah. Obedient, little slut,” Marv says, his tone more than pleasurably.  
He turns around again, now facing Dean. “That’s true, Winchester, true in so many ways. She’s little and she’s a slut – but you hate other men touching her, she’s always your exclusive luxury slut. You’ve got a little jealousy problem, I know. You don’t need to talk. I know everything.”  
“You know nothing, you piece of shit, son of a bitch...” Dean hisses.  
Marv steps closer to Dean, he grins so evil you feel fear. Marv’s cold, cold as ice and he would kill Dean in front of you without batting an eye.  
“Where was I? Ah, yeah. Obedient. Yeah. She is. More than you know, Winchester. Way more than you know. Wanna see?”  
Suddenly you feel … fingers in your head. Pressing buttons in your mind, forcing you to move, see, hear what Marv wants you to. You hear a voice in your ears, mellifluous, calming, hypnotizing, seductive – a thousand times more hypnotizing and seductive than Dean’s voice. And you’re barely able to resist Dean’s tone when he talks like that. The grip of these mental fingers is strong and you try to lose them, but the voice calls your attention. You close your eyes, you can’t resist, listening to all the things it says, to all that praising, to all these promises. The fingers opening the box where you hide your secrets, your deepest wishes.  
“Dean will be very proud of you…,” the voice says, “I’m sure he will make you a baby, settle down. You will be very, very lucky, the happiest couple in the whole universe – but there’s something you have to do first. Just do it. Don’t think about the situation, just let me lead you. Will you do what you’re told? You will, yeah. Yes, this is Dean’s good girl.”

You can smell Marv as he’s coming closer, as he unties you.  
“Open your eyes,” the voice whispers.  
“(Y/N)!” Dean screams and for a second you see fear and anger, horror and anxiety in his face. You pause for a moment, wondering. That’s not the facial expression Dean has when he’s proud of you.  
“Come here, princess,” Marv orders and you stand up, going in the middle of the room, just as the voice whispers, as Marv commands.  
A little spot in your mind screams you should fight him, you have to kill him, that’s the reason you are here – but you can’t. You can’t move as you want, the fingers in your head are pressing a few buttons, making you freeze, making you indulgent and coy.  
You see Sam and Dean looking at you, both fighting harder than ever to get free from the ropes – but you suddenly don’t understand why. It’s really peaceful in here, you feel lots of harmony, just as the voice says.  
“Darling,” Marv whispers and his tone makes both men looking up, “Would you please take your shirt off?”  
“Yes, of course,” you answer quietly and grip the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head.  
Dean’s fighting harder than ever, he screams and Marv loses his focus on you.  
You know, it’s totally wrong, you try to fight against the voice and the fingers, just for two or three seconds – but you’re too weak.  
Dean will be so proud of you. He’s going to make you a baby. Surely. All you have to do is being a really good girl.  
“Would you mind giving me your shoes, socks and jeans, cutie?”  
Only twenty seconds later you’re standing in black lingerie in the middle of the room.  
“(Y/N)!” Dean hisses, “Come on, wake up. You’ve got to fight, fight … it. Whatever he does …”  
“Do you like Sammy?” Marv asks, completely ignoring Dean and you’re nodding enthusiastically.  
“He’s a good boy, isn’t he?”  
Again, you’re nodding. You like Sam. He’s like a brother, a very, very close friend.  
“Sam’s lonely, right? And he needs to be loved, everyone needs to be loved.”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you like making him feel lucky, happy and satisfied? Isn’t this a feeling everyone should have, every day? Just like you and Dean. Sam’s got no one in his bed, he’s lonely every night. He’s very sad. But you, (Y/N), can change this. Will you?”  
“Yes. I want Sam to be happy.” You whisper, strained and desperate.  
You feel tears burning in your eyes, you’re ashamed, embarrassed and humiliated. You know you have to fight Marv, to fight his power, but he’s too strong. Not strong enough to make you longer than a few seconds forget what’s really happening, but strong enough to keep you under his control.  
“You’re a good girl”, Marv says, giving you a smile, “I totally see why Dean loves you so much as he does. Tell me, sweetheart, what did you do last night? You were kneeling on the floor and...?”  
“I was giving Dean a blow job...,” you whisper, tears running down your cheek.  
You wish you could still be there, you wish you had never left this motel room, trying to hunt this demon down.  
“Yeah, you did. Dean enjoyed it very, very much, honey. He’s so proud of you. He loves you being an obedient slut, he loves you being filthy and sexy, he loves watching you, doesn’t he?”  
“Yes.” You feel you’re blushing and you keep your eyes down.  
Marv rummages in your memories, he relives along with you what you’ve done in the last few days. You suddenly smell Dean, you see the skin of his belly, inches away from your face. You can taste his semen, you hear Dean moaning your name and you know Marv is able to see, smell, taste and hear it too.  
“Go to Sammy, sweetheart, be a good girl and kneel in front of him.”  
You sink on your knees and crawl to Sam, slowly, gracefully. Just as Dean loves to see you.  
“Sam!” Dean shouts and Sam’s giving his brother a desperate look. 

The fingers in your mind and the voice in your head placing your hands on Sam’s thighs, your cheek on his crotch. You rub your cheek gently over the fabric of his jeans, more, more. Tight, but slow. Sam should enjoy this. And Dean loves to watch his little slut giving service to other men as long as these men don’t touch you – and Sam won’t touch you. He’s tied up, he can barely move. The voice in your head praises you, soothing you. You feel Sam’s boner through his jeans and try to get away. You hear Dean screaming your name, again, again and again. Oddly enough he sounds not so proud as you would have expected. While you are pressed against Sam’s boner, Marv recapitulates your last intercourse with Dean. In the corner of your eye you see Dean’s face, angry, surprised and horrified.  
“Sam! Have you got a boner?” Dean hisses.  
“I’m sorry,” Sam answers, trying to get at least an inch away from you. “She excites this. I can’t do anything against it.”  
“Take him out,” Marv commands and you hear Dean’s voice, sternly and severely.  
“No, (Y/N). Listen to me...,” Dean shouts, “Don’t touch him. That’s not good. I don’t want you to do this.”  
“No, no, (Y/N), stop! I don’t want this. Don’t touch me. Stop it!” Sam says, looking down on you, pleading.  
“You can beg and scream until you’re hoarse, she does what I want, and she’s my exclusive luxury slut now.”  
You hear Dean’s chair scratching over the floor and Marv’s losing his focus on you for a second. You feel tears running down your cheek and you look up to Sam.  
“I’m sorry...,” you whisper, “I can’t...”  
“It’s okay,” Sam answers under his breath, “It’s not your fault. But you have to try to fight him, try as hard as you can, okay?”  
You flinch as you feel the fingers in your mind again, as they force you to do what the voice is saying. 

“She will blow Sammy, she’s going to give him a perfect blowjob. She’s totally under my control, every fucking part of her body, Dean. When your brother cums into her mouth I’ll make sure she’s going to choke on his semen, on his cock. That’s a piece of cake for me, you know? She will die, with your brother’s cock deep in her mouth, the taste of his cum on her tongue. So tragically ... What do you think about this?”  
“No!” Dean shouts and you start fighting again, you manage to look at him. “I’ll kill you, Marv, I promise. Stop it!”  
You see the horror and the fear in his eyes and the fingers in your head channel your stare to Sam, who’s also absolutely horrified.  
“No ...,” Sam whispers, “No.”  
You start opening Sam’s belt, knowing you will die in a few minutes – but there’s nothing you can do against Marv. Tears running down your face and you fight like a lion, fight for your life while the voice is soothing you, telling you that everything is okay.  
It will be a beautiful, painless and fast dead, that’s just the way sluts die – with a cock in their mouth. Nothing to worry about. You will love this.

“She’s fighting so hard,” Marv grins, “But she’s no match for me, will-less, obedient slut she is. You trained her well, Winchester. She obeys. It’s your voice she hears, you know?”  
Dean growls and screams something you’re not able to understand.  
“No,” you whisper, with your last power reserves, with your last fierce resistance, “It’s not your voice, Dean.”  
You manage to look at him, you know it will be the last time.  
“I... love you,” you say and the fingers in your head pressing you against Sam’s crotch.  
“Take him out. Now. Suck him like you suck Dean.”  
You do nothing and the pressure gets harder.  
“Do it. And say “Yes, Sir”.”  
“Yes, Sir...,” your mouth forms and you hear Dean shouting again before everything is getting dark. 

 

You wake up in a bed, in a room you haven’t seen before. You take a careful look around, without moving. Pretending to be dead, asleep, whatever, until you’ve checked the situation. It’s a motel room, you hear people outside talking, and you hear a car driving by. You’re alone. No one’s in sight. The door to the bathroom is open, nobody in there. You have to call Dean and ... oh, god, Dean. You try to remember but you don’t know what happened after you blacked out, you don’t even know why you blacked out and how much time have gone by since then. You hear heavy steps, a key turned in the lock and a creak as the door opens. You risk a glance through your lashes and get up jerkily as you recognize Dean.  
“Dean!”  
He turns around, smiling. But – is this really Dean? Maybe it’s Marv, making you think it’s Dean. But you can’t feel the fingers in your head anymore.  
“Hey, already awake? That’s good. How do you feel?”  
“I don’t know ... How long ...?”  
“Don’t panic, okay? Stay cool. You’ve slept about 14 hours, you’ve missed nothing. I guess you should use the bathroom, eat and drink and go to bed again. Cas said you need rest, you have to recover. Marv tortured you badly.”  
You watch him closely, still searching for a hint that this room, that Dean is a kind of Marv-induced hallucination.  
“What happened?”  
“I didn’t want to see you die and called for help. Cas. He saved our asses and we sent Marv back to hell.”  
“What...?”  
“He controlled you completely. It was really scary. You fought him and he increased the pressure on your mind. You’ve lost consciousness. I thought you were dead, for at least two hours. It was a close fight with this son of a bitch. After Marv was gone, I ...,” Dean clears his throat, “I ... went over to your body and you were so cold and limp and ... yeah. But then I felt your heartbeat and ...” Dean wipes over his eyes, giving you a crooked smile.  
“And?”  
“And now you’re here.”  
“Where’s Sam? Is he okay? And Cas? Are you okay, Dean?”  
“Everyone’s fine. No need to worry. Sam’s sleeping in the next room. May I help you to get up?”  
“No, it’s okay, I’m feeling ...”  
You try to stand up but you’re knees are too weak and Dean catches you, supports you.  
“Oh, shit ...,” you whisper, leaning your head against his shoulder.  
“One step at a time, honey. Cas said you will need a few days until you can kick ass again. A week or so.”

An hour later you’re in your bed again, feeling very tired after taking a shower and brushing your teeth.  
“Wanna take a nap?” Dean asks as he lies down beside you.  
You shake your head. “Come closer, Dean, please. I’m cold.”  
He wraps his arms around you, pulling you as close as possible. You feel his warm skin on yours.  
“I don’t know how to look Sam in the eyes anymore...,” you whisper and Dean places a kiss on your forehead.  
“It’s okay. Nothing happened. Sam knows you didn’t want to do this. He was as horrified as you and I and he’s happy about you being healthy and okay. And you’ve fought Marv, you’ve blacked out before you ... uhm ... were able to take him out.”  
“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t myself and ...”  
“Shh. I know. It wasn’t your fault.”  
Dean starts petting you, carefully, tenderly.  
“Dean ...,” you sigh and he stops.  
“Shall I leave you alone? Say if you don’t want to be touched.”  
“No, no. I want you.”  
“Are you in pain?”  
“No, I’m fine. Just tired and exhausted. It’s just ... I remember I said something, you know, I thought I would die and ... hell, yeah, that’s a moment the bravest hunter gets a little bit sentimental and ...”  
“Tell me about it, honey ...,” Dean grins and places a kiss on your temple.  
You’re staring at the ceiling, searching for words.  
“I want you to know that was talking without thinking and ...”  
“It wasn’t. You’re not able to lie when you face death as you did yesterday. Trust me, I know. I didn’t answer for a reason.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I didn’t know whether it was you or Marv saying this.”  
“Marv?”  
“Yeah. He controlled you, remember? He could have made you say it just to shaft me. To torture Sam and me a bit more.”  
You clear your throat. That’s your fire exit. “It ... it was Marv, yeah ...”  
“You’re a miserable liar, (Y/N).”  
Dean starts petting you again and you close your eyes, enjoying his gentle touch. He takes his time to explore your body, just as it would be your first time ever, like he had never touched you before. He kisses you all over, allowing you to kiss him wherever you want and you take the opportunity – your usual fucks are mostly rough and fast, you use each other to work off stress, to get relief. You didn’t know how tender, caring, careful and gentle Dean can be. You had hints, like the evenings you spent with him on a couch, watching movies, but when it comes to sex he’s all demanding, fast, hot and rough. But not today.  
“Why didn’t you say anything before?” He whispers as he starts circling around your clit, making you moan.  
“It wasn’t me. It was Marv ... haaaah, Dean ...”  
He just grins making you cum two times before he lines himself up on your entrance. You feel ... surprisingly perfect, warm, cuddly, secure.  
“Look at me,” Dean says, “Look at me, babe. Who said it?”  
“Marv ...”  
He pushes into you, with one slow move, balls deep. You moan in absolute pleasure.  
“Sure?”  
Dean fists your hair, forcing you to watch him in his eyes, not rough, he’s careful but adamant.  
“Are you sure?”  
He nearly leaves you, sliding back into you, slowly, intensive, all-consuming. You fight the urge to scream, open up for him, let him take you by storm and you shake your head a bit. No need for a verbal answer. Never mind. He already knows the truth.  
“Who said it?”  
“Me. I said it. And I meant it, goddamnit, Dean!” You gasp, scratching your nails over his back.  
You feel another orgasm building in you, the knot in your lower belly is tighten from second to second, although he didn’t speed up so far.  
“You close? Wanna cum?” Dean asks, his breathing fast and heavy.  
“Yeah, don’t stop, baby, don’t stop now ...”  
“Wanna hear my answer?”  
“Oh, god ... yes, please ...”  
Dean’s skillful fingers reaching your clit and he helps you over the edge. Your orgasm hits you with might and main, you arch your back under him, screaming his name, letting the whole motel know who’s making you feel so good.  
“I love you,” Dean whispers as you’re coming down from your climax, “And I don’t wanna lose you.”  
“You won’t lose me, Dean,” you pant.  
“Yeah. I’ve got an idea how this will work.”  
He speeds up, working for his own relief, making you moan and sigh again. You hold him tight as he cums, pressing his face on your neck, you’re feeling his hot and fast breathe on your skin.  
“I want you to be safe ...”  
“I won’t stay in shitty motel rooms when you go for a hunt. I’m coming with you,” you whisper, caressing his back.  
“No, that’s not the plan. I want you for another job.”  
“What kind of job, Dean?”  
He thrusts lazily into you, you feel him soften and you take a deep breath.  
“Friend, wife, lover, maybe mother?”  
“Dean ...,” you whisper, “Did Marv tell you ...?”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean leaves you and you rub with your hand over your face.  
“He lied. He’s a demon ...”  
“No, he didn’t. And I want you to stop lying. You’re not a demon.”  
“Dean... can we just go back to normal? Fun, sex, movies, pizza, hunts? I liked it.”  
“(Y/N) ...”  
“What about calling me an obedient, little slut, ordering a pizza and watching a movie to get ready for another round of hot, rough, fast fucking later?”  
“I won’t say this again,” Dean shakes his head, placing his hand on your belly.  
“Why not?”  
“You know why.”  
“Don’t you think, Dean, if you create loving, gentle memories with me, pretending your endless and oh-so-strong love to me, the next fucking demon will take advantage out of your weak point?”  
“What?”  
“I’m an obedient, little slut Dean Winchester uses for his stress relief. I mean nothing to him. Dean Winchester gives a rat’s ass about me being alive or dead. Irrelevant, meaningless. Dumping ground for Dean Winchester’s semen. That’s all.”  
“No. Just no. Forget it. I can’t go back to ... to this kind of relationship. And I’ve never thought about you this way. Not for a second.”  
“Dean, it’s ...”  
“No. You need some sleep. We’ll talk later. In a few days. When you’re able to think straight again.”  
“I’m absolutely able to thi...”  
“Shut up.” Dean growls and you try to sit up but he holds you tight.  
“I talk as much as ...”  
“Are you’re an obedient, little slut or not? When I say you’re done, you’re done, right?”  
You flinch and give him a confused look.  
“Uhm ... yeah.”  
“So, I win, right? You do what I say and we’re both happy.”  
“Dean ...”  
“We’ll sleep now. And if you don’t do what you’re told, I’m going to summon Marv and make him give me a few lessons in mind control ...,” Dean says, kissing your temple.  
“Dean ...,” you hiss, trying to push him away.  
“You love me. You’re mine.”  
“If you think you can take me to the cleaners, you’re ...”  
Dean’s closing your mouth with a kiss.  
“I love you,” he whispers on your lips, “Just think about this. I love you, (Y/N). I thought I’ve lost you forever and I won’t feel this again.”  
“I hate you, Dean, I hate you so much ...”  
“No, you love me. You’re mine. You wouldn’t have been able to fight against Marv’s mind control. You would’ve given Sammy a blow job, without hesitation, without fighting. But you’re mine and you know this deep in your heart.”  
“But ...”  
“Plus ...,” Dean breaks in, “plus ... you said you’re sorry for touching my brother. And that makes you mine, too.”  
You don’t answer, because you know he’s right.  
“We’ll cut the friends with benefits. We’re no longer fuck buddies. We have a solid, trusting relationship from now on.”  
“Great ...,” you answer with unhidden sarcasm, “Marv and his buddies will be excited. Maybe they send us some presents for our anniversaries.”  
“If they send pie for me and lingerie for you, honey ... I’m fine with this ...”  
You feel Dean’s grin and close your eyes. You’re lost. SNAFU. But it’s fine. It feels very good being in a SNAFU-thing while being officially loved by Dean Winchester, talented gentleman-in-bed and master-of-fucking-you-through-every-mattress-and-every-wall-you-want.


End file.
